The Loss Of The Prodigal Son
by ShyCharm
Summary: Uma one-shot sobre como Paul e Sally descobriram o desaparecimento de Percy. /tradução


**The Loss Of The Prodigal Son**

CAPITULO

_Unico._

Paul entrou no apartamento, acolhedor e hospitaleiro, suas bochechas picavam do frio e da mudança na temperatura. Era véspera de Natal, e ele estaria gastando-o com o amor de sua vida. Mesmo que Sally não tinha comemorado o Natal em anos (seu filho era, afinal, o filho de um deus pagão) ela decidiu que seria este ano, porque Paul era cristão e ele ainda tinha de absorver completamente o conceito da existência dos deuses gregos.

Percy não estava aqui, ele optou por passar os feriados com os seus amigos e namorada no acampamento vendo que ele não comemorar o feriado. Não que ele não gostasse do seu enteado, ele realmente fez, mas foi bom passar o tempo sozinho com sua mulher, sem ter que se preocupar com mitos gregos e todas as outras coisas relacionadas com Percy.

–Sally! Estou de volta!- Paulo chamou, batendo os pés no tapete para se livrar de qualquer resquício que a neve que se agarrara a suas botas e pendurar o casaco umedecido pela neve derretida. A única resposta que recebeu foi um fraco fungando da cozinha.

–Sally?- Ele chamou hesitante, caminhando até a cozinha onde encontrou uma visão bastante desagradável. Sally estava chorando baixinho, com seu uniforme da doces América e tufos de cabelo que haviam se soltado de seu rabo de cavalo caiam no seu rosto banhado em lágrimas. Mas essa não foi a pior parte. A pior parte foi que foi quem a consolava.

Paul tinha apenas encontrei uma vez antes, no dia do aniversário de Percy, ele tinha certeza que ele não gostava do cara. Parte por ciúmes, afinal, ele era literalmente um deus, como na terra poderia Paul competir com isso? A outra parte foi por ele ter abandonado Sally e seu filho, e nunca ajudando em nada. Ele pigarreou para anunciar sua presença, Sally imediatamente olhou para cima.

–Pa-Paul?- Ela resmungou, desembaraçando-se dos abraços de seu ex-amante, para grande desgosto de Poseidon e atirou-se para Paul para sua grande felicidade, e iniciando uma nova rodada de soluços.

–O que há de errado Sally?- Ele sussurrou suavemente, esfregando suas costas no esforço para levá-la a se acalmar.

–Ele se foi Paul!- Ela gemeu, - Meu pequeno herói se foi!- Paul fez uma careta.

–Percy?- Ele estava confuso, Sally sabia que Percy se foi, ele estava no assentiu com a cabeça fracamente na resposta.

–Claro que ela está falando de Percy, quem mais poderia ser? -Uma voz irritada chamou a atenção de Paul que, infelizmente, voltou-se para Poseidon. A última vez que ele o tinha visto, Poseidon era um clone mais velho de Percy. Alto e bronzeado da com desarrumados cachos negros e penetrantes olhos verdes que constantemente mudavam de cor e com nítidas, definidas, características angulares que fizeram os dois serem tachados como rebeldes. A única diferença era a barba bem aparada e rugas nos cantos dos olhos que Poseidon tinha.

Agora, ele não poderia dizer que este era o homem orgulhoso que estivera diante dele há quase um ano. Seus cabelos estavam grisalhos e ele parecia ter mais linhas gravadas em seu rosto. Seus olhos já não brilhavam com a felicidade, mas parecia o mar durante uma tempestade, cheio de raiva e tristeza. Poseidon deveria ter andado chorando, porque as bordas de seus olhos estavam vermelhas.

–O que aconteceu com ele? –perguntou Paul com cautela, se lembrando que Poseidon era um deus que poderia facilmente matá-lo se ele quisesse.

–É exatamente isso, ninguém sabe. O acampamento inteiro está procurando-o, assim como os sátiros, ninfas e dríades, mas não há nenhum sinal dele. Até mesmo as caçadoras se juntaram à busca.– Sally parecia pronta para explodir em lágrimas novamente.

–Por que as caçadoras estão ajudando a procurar? Percy é um homem, elas não odeiam os homens?

Poseidon falou novamente.

–Minha sobrinha, você Poderia dizer que ela tem um fraco... Pelo Percy. Além disso, sua prima, Thalia, é tenente de Artemis e ela é um tanto perturbada com seu desaparecimento, embora ela nunca fosse admitir isso. -Paul ficou pasmo.

–Mas ele é seu _filho!-_ Poseidon ergueu a sobrancelha pra ele.

–Uma boa observação. -Ele disse secamente.

–Você é um deus, não é? Você não poderia fazer alguma coisa? Você sabe onde ele está?- Ele estremeceu e respondeu.

–As leis antigas não me permitem interferir mesmo que me fosse permitido, eu não poderia fazer nada sobre isso. Os deuses foram silenciados e trancados no Olímpo. Ninguém sai ninguém entra. Nós não estamos autorizados a responder orações e Hermes não pode sequer entregar mensagens. A única pessoa que é livre para ir e vir é Iris, mas até mesmo ela tem algumas restrições.

–Então, basicamente. -Paul disse depreciativamente -você é inútil. - a sala estava num silêncio sepulcral, mesmo o choro de Sally havia parado.

–Estou fazendo tudo que posso mortal insolente, eu não sou o único deus, se você for esperto o suficiente para se lembrar. - Sally então falou novamente.

– Outros deuses estão procurando?- Ela suspirou, como se os deuses interferindo essa era uma novidade. Poseidon concordou.

–Eu suspeito que seja Hera, ela é louca o suficiente para fazê-lo é a única Zeus teme, então ele não irá questioná-la ou forçá-la a parar.- Nessa declaração, o trovão soou mesmo não se importando se estivesse nevando.

–Temo que Zeus só me permitiu dizer-lhe isso Sally, eu preciso ir agora. -Ele suspirou, puxando Sally para um ultimo abraço, apertando-a em seu peito ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ela balançou a cabeça e soltou um soluço pequeno, pressionando-se mais perto de Paul ferveu com à visão. Poseidon a deixou ir e olhou nos olhos.

–Nosso filho é um herói, ele encontra o caminho de volta para nós. -Sally balançando a cabeça, e limpou as lágrimas que ainda caiam no seu rosto na manga do uniforme.

– Eu vou tentar manter o pensamento positivo. -Ela choramingou. Poseidon sorriu em resposta.

– É isso que eu quero- disse ele, e desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça. Sally desabou em uma cadeira e colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Paul passou o braço em torno dela.

–Vai ficar tudo bem.- disse ele. Sally balançou a cabeça.

– Não, não. Não até que ele chega em casa.


End file.
